Ninja Megazord/toys
This article covers toys that depict Kakure Daishogun (Kakuranger) also known as Ninja Megazord (MMPR). Deluxe Versions Deluxe Release : by Bandai Japan (1994) : by Bandai America (1995) Kakure Daishogun was released in Japan with accurate stickers and paint aps. Ninja Megazord was a redeco of the Kakure Daishogun. It had altered decals, and had the Crane Zord's neck pink as opposed to red. The Ape Zords' swords were switched from chrome to plastic. The blues and yellows were also different shades. It was released again in the Power Playback line as Ninja MegaFalconZord. Legacy Release : by Bandai America (2016) The Legacy Ninja Megazord was released in the fall of 2016. Unlike the original Kakure Daishogun & season 3 releases, this version is smaller than, features diecast parts, and has a closer appearance to the suit used in Kakuranger & MMPR, including a more show accurate paint scheme. It is also ZordBuilder compatible so it can combine with toys from the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (2010 toyline), as well as Samurai, Megaforce, Super Megaforce, Dino Charge, and other Legacy Zords. Some of the individual Zords like the Ape Ninjazord, similar to the original individual release of its Japanese counterpart God Saruda, feature articulation which the original one from the original toys lacked. The mouth of the Frog Ninjazord can be opened just like in the show which on both original releases lacked this feature. The legs are fully articulated, the front legs can be removed for additional articulation due to being on ball joints, and the feet are also articulated too. Also unlike the original releases when combined with the Legacy Falconzord, it just slots in where the original had to be tabbed into the back. BANA10554.jpg Red Ape Ninjazord Legacy.jpeg Yellow Bear Ninjazord Legacy.jpeg Blue Wolf Ninjazord Legacy.jpeg Pink Crane Ninjazord Legacy.jpeg Black Frog Ninjazord Legacy.jpeg Legacy Ninja Megazord 02.jpg|Legacy Ninja Megazord Packaging Smaller Transforming Sets MiniPla/Plastic Model Kit : by Bandai Japan (1995) The Plastic Model Kit of Kakure Daishogun was by released in three sets. Kakure Daishogun was released almost entirely transformable except for the crane. It was cast in six colors- in white, yellow, gray, black, blue and red. Image:PMK-NinjaMegazord.jpg|Transformed individual zords into Kakure Daishogun Image:PMK-NinjaMegazordcomponents.jpg|The Kakure Daishogun set pieces Image:PMK-NinjaMegazordpainted.jpg|Transformed individual zords into Kakure Daishogun painted Image:PMK-NinjaMegazordcomponentspainted.jpg|The Kakure Daishogun set pieces painted Non-deluxe large Megazords Puradera/Special Size Megazords : by Bandai Japan (1995) : by Bandai America (1996) The Puradera Megazord was designed to look like a smaller DX mecha. The parts do not transform, but can combine with the Falconzord. In Power Rangers it was released as Special Size Ninja MegaFalconzord and Movie Edition Ninja MegaFalconzord (just with a different box). Mini Collectible Figures Micro Morphin Playset : by Bandai America (1995) As part of the second set of Micro Moprhin Playsets, the Wolf, Frog and Bear Ninjazords were given tiny figurines to go with the set. Vehicles Happy Meal : by McDonald's McDonald's released vehicle versions of all the Ninjazords as Happy Meal figures coinciding with the release of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. Each came with a ranger figure. References Category:Toys Category:Zord and Megazord toys